


Storms are coming. Storms are there.

by sorb_aucup



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorb_aucup/pseuds/sorb_aucup
Summary: Drabbles about the spren.





	Storms are coming. Storms are there.

Syl

1  
Leben, Leben, Leben. Er schreit, denn er will leben.  
Er zündet Leben in den anderen ausgedörrten Männern an. Sie leuchten wieder.  
Aber er leuchtet jetzt zu wenig. Er zerreißt bald, und das ist seltsam bei den Menschen, denn wenn sie zerreißen, dann bleibt nur noch ein toter Haufen Fleisch.  
Er ist so lange nicht zerrissen, weil andere Menschen ihn geschützt haben. Er schützt zurück. Er biegt sich, reißt nicht.  
Aber jetzt verlässt ihn seine Kraft. Er vibriert, zieht sie an, braucht sie. Ihr Vater ist zornig, aber sie muss ihn schützen, um selbst zu leben.  
Sie hat ihn endlich gefunden. 

2  
„Roschone hat meinen Vater zerstört. Moaschs Eltern sind grausam gestorben, vergessen, weil sie unwichtige Dunkelaugen waren. Die Hellaugen nehmen und zerstören, und der König ist schwach. Ist es nicht Schutz, wenn wir ihn töten und Dalinar auf den Thron bringen?“  
Syl versteht, dass es um Schmerz geht, und um Gerechtigkeit und Rache. Aber damit hat sie nichts zu tun. Das ist die Aufgabe anderer Sprengsel. Sie hat Kaladin gefunden, weil er hell wie ein Lichfleck im Sturm gewesen ist, aber jetzt wird sein Licht immer schwächer. Und wenn er zu dunkel wird, wird sie ihn dann nicht mehr sehen können? 

3  
Die Verbindung ist tot, tot, zerbrochen. Sie hat es erst bemerkt, als es zu spät war.  
Er wird sterben, zerreißen.  
Sie wird immer blasser, wie seine Eide, und wenn er weg ist, wird auch sie verschwunden sein und mit dem Wind schweben, geistlos.  
Besser, sie verblasst endgültig, und er kann weiter gehen.  
Sie wird ihn spüren, wenn sein Eid wieder lebt.  
Zerspringen tut weh. Es tut so weh, aber es tut noch mehr weh, seine Verzweiflung zu spüren.  
Er stürzt über den Rand, den Mund halb zum Schrei geöffnet, sieht sie nicht mehr.  
Zerbrochen, aber sie hört ihn noch.  
„Syl!“ 

Muster

„Du wirst deine eigene Tochter nicht töten!“  
„Es ist diese Welt, die sie bedroht!“  
Unwahrheiten. Lügen?  
Bedrohung. Summen. Leben vor dem Tod. Das Mädchen will leben.  
Ihre Hand ist um ihn, ihre Haut vibriert in ihm, das allererste Mal.  
Sie tötet die Mutter.  
Der Vater vibriert viel schwächer, als er ihn wegwirft.

Er spricht Dinge, die nicht wahr sind. Worte. Schwierig zu verstehen.  
Sie sagt nichts. In ihr verschwinden Dinge, verschieben sich, bilden Muster. Sie wird anders. Wird zu verschiedenen Schichten, die vibrieren.  
Geschrieene Worte, Stille. Hm. Beides Wahrheiten die falsch sind, aber alle sprechen sie wie Wahrheiten aus.  
Lügen? 

Wyndle

Die Reise zum Leben, zu dem was wächst und wird, hat ihr Ziel gefunden. „Haha, hab dich!“ Ein Paar Hände grabscht nach ihm. Ein Schrei. „Das! Was ist das, was bist du? Verfolgst du mich? Ist das ein Gesicht…?“  
„Ich“, schnauft er empört, erste Worte auf dieser Seite „Ich bin ein Wachstumssprengsel, das zu dir kommt, um...“  
„Ahh, es redet… Will dich wer kaufen? Kannst du etwas?“  
„Du und ich, wir werden ein Band knüpfen!“  
„Das heißt du gehörst jetzt mir?“  
„Du wurdest auserwählt…“  
„Aha? Und was kannst du so? Nützt, oder tust du etwas oder bist du einfach hübsch anzusehen?“  
„Zwischen uns entsteht ein Band-“, beginnt er mit Würde. „Das dazu führen wird, dass wir beide uns gegenseitig nützen und diese Welt verändern.“  
„Uhh. Das klingt anstrengend. Also, du kannst reden, du lebst in Pflanzen und du kriechst? Bist du ein Geist?“  
Das ist ja unglaublich.  
„Nein, ich sagte, ich bin ein Sprengsel?“  
„Was soll das denn sein?“ Noch ein Schrei. „Bist du vielleicht ein Bringer der Leere, ja? Es ist gruselig, es verfolgt dich, redet seltsam? Bringer der Leere, ja? Heftig, ich habe einen Bringer der Leere gefangen…! Was kannst du also alles?“  
Es ist nicht zu fassen.

 

Sturmvater

Dalinar Kholi steht immer noch aufrecht auf dem Turm, als stünde seine Art nicht für all dies.  
WAS WAGT ER!  
Nun, er kann nicht nicht gehorchen.  
Dieser Mensch hat das Gesicht erhoben und er steht fest, wo er ist – nur Angst vor einem Ende im Gesicht, ohne Furcht vor einem Gericht. Vor dem, was er in sich selbst finden könnte.  
Er grollt. NUN GUT. WENN DEIN WEG DICH ZERSTÖRT, SO BIN ICH DICH LOS, MENSCH. WENN NICHT… Unwichtig. Es wird sich nie einer von ihnen als würdig erweisen.  
„DANN GEH, BINDESCHMIED. FÜHRE SIE IN DEN UNTERGANG.“


End file.
